As network applications and scales are increasing, the network management workload becomes heavier and heavier. The ITU-T (International Telecommunications Union—Telecommunication Standardization Sector) TMN (Telecommunication Management Network) model defines four levels of network management that is a Network Element Layer, a Network Management Layer, a Service Management Layer and a Business Management Layer. Each of the layers is functionally divided into five major modules, i.e., a fault management module, a configuration management module, an accounting management module, a performance management module and a security management module. A network management system (NMS) is typically intended to meet demands of a specific level, e.g., the Network Element Layer or the Service Management Layer.
From the perspective of a general architecture, the network management system typically includes three major parts, i.e., a management station, a managed device and an agent. Particularly, the management station is a workstation or PC server running the network management system. The managed device refers to any device located within the management scope of the management station, and in a data communication network, generally includes a router, a switch, a firewall, etc. The agent is a channel for management information interaction between the management station and the managed device, and is generally a service program running on the managed device. In the data communication network, management interfaces between the management station and the managed device primarily include an SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) interface and a CLI (Command Line Interface) interface. The SNMP is available in three versions of V2, V2C and V3.
Generally, a life cycle of network management includes three phases, i.e., device initialization phase, management phase and supervisory control phase. The device initialization phase mainly involves a configuration of an IP address of a device management interface and some other fundamental configurations, which get prepared for putting the network management system into use. The management and supervisory control phases mainly involve a use of the NMS for the device management with respect to configuration, failure, performance, log, security, etc.
The existing NMS system mainly focuses on the management and supervisory control phases during the life cycle of the network management, and the device initialization phase during the life cycle of the network management is typically accomplished manually.
A method for initial configuration of a device in the device initialization phase in the prior art will be described here. Skilled personnel are dispatched to the installation site of the device, and the powered-on device is connected via a serial port or a local terminal sequentially. In accordance with a configuration manual and a network management plan, configuration of an IP address of a device management interface and a subnet mask as well as other initial configurations, including those of an IP address(es) of other interface(s), an SNMP version number, an SNMP community name, an SNMP Trap server, a Syslog (a System log) receiving host, etc., are performed manually through command lines. Then, the device that has been initially configured is added to the NMS, and managements as to configuration, failure, performance, log, security and the like are performed on the device.
In the above method for initial configuration of a device in the prior art:
1. The skilled personnel have to go to the installation site to perform the device initialization configuration manually. In the case of a huge number of managed devices, especially in the case that the devices are dispersed at different locations, such simple repetitive manual initialization configuration work for the devices may consume significant labor cost and require high maintenance cost.
2. The network management system can be put into use only after the device has been initialized, and this method separates the network planning from the network management, resulting in an insufficient planning capability of the network management system.